Ivy
by sealofbeyond
Summary: Forestborn, but not Clanborn, Ivy begins the life in the Clan when her foster parents had to abandon her. Most of her Clan mates are hostile- but when she figures out she is in a prophecy with 2 others- she heard nursery tales of Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Dovewing, and Firestar- she just wanted to be a normal cat. But all that changed when the prophecy came.. Can be for K and K !
1. Chapter 1:: Abandoned

Her mom quietly nudged her forward. "This is where you belong," her mother whispered. "Take care." her mother gave her four rasping licks. Ivy knew she couldn't stay with her mother. She helplessly wondered if she'd make it through life. Kits had to be abandoned to feed their selves and only the strongest kits survived. She knew it was dangerous; her mother told her how lucky she was to survive living in the wild on her own. Ivy knew that her foster mother and foster father would miss her very much; but they couldn't keep her. She was stuck as a kit. She groaned. "Mother, do I _have _to?!" Ivy was lucky. She was adopted; yet, she had to wander by herself in the forest. "Yes," Ivy could see her foster mother's sadness; Ivy was sad too. Her foster parents were nice to her; they never treated her harsh. "The time has come to leave." The words echoed in Ivy's head. "Mother," she hesitated, then said, "Good bye."


	2. Chapter 2:: In the mysterious Forest

Ivy started to pad through the _forest._ She often wondered if she was going to get here or not. She hoped she was lucky enough to survive. If not, then it's that. Scenting the air, she picked out an odd scent- a scent of a cat. _A she-cat. _She stopped. She could hear a faint hissing sound..

Suddenly the she-cat pounced on her, pinned her down, and asked, "Who are you? You're trespassing onto ThunderClan territory." she said, flexing her claws in and out. "I-I'm a ... _Where is that word... _a loner." stammered Ivy. The mysterious ThunderClan cat snarled. "As _if!_ We'll need to bring you back into camp." Ivy groaned. _Why do I feel disappointed? _ The she-cat brought her into her so called 'camp'. "So, this is it?" Ivy smirked. But she had to admit, she couldn't build that. "Yes, and keep quiet!" the she-cat snarled. "I'm bringing you to Bramblestar." Ivy waited outside the den. "Bramblestar?" the she-cat said. "Yes?" the so-called Bramblestar said. Ivy waited impatiently. _Ugh._ "Come in, Blossomfall." Ivy sneered. _Blossomfall? What a weird name. _Another voice said, _A weird name yourself. _Ivy gulped. She wondered if she could _**somehow **_escape, before all these weird-named cats attacked her. But there were cats guarding the entrance. _Probably guards. Anyways, it's not worth escaping. _She repeated those words over and over in her head to reassure herself, but in her mind she was still uneasy..


	3. Chapter 3:: A friendly welcome

A brown tom stepped out of his den. Ivy reflected; he looked as weird as all of the other cats. And she couldn't stop thinking that she looked weird too. "Blossomfall," he said, "what is it? And what have you brought us?" Blossomfall replied, "A loner. It seems like a kit wandering in our territory." Bramblestar looked at her. Ivy fought the resistance to not flinch away. Bramblestar said, "Very well. But we will test her to see if she is worthy." Ivy winced. _What if I get teared apart?!_ she fretted. "If you have won the fight, then you will earn your place in the Clan." he declared. "Hazeltail," he began, "You will battle this young kit. Ivy almost jumped out of her fur. _A full grown cat! I don't think I can win._ Fallenkit, a she-kit, glanced at her. Ivy thought she looked younger than her; but as she approached Fallenkit, she mewed a friendly welcome. _Wow, this is a first time in a while since I've left my foster parents when someone actually is nice to me, _she reflected. She mewed a friendly hello in return, then faced Hazeltail. _I think she wants me gone.._


	4. Chapter 4:: The fight

She quietly fretted. _Great! I __**need **__to win this fight! _She couldn't help but shiver. As Hazeltail landed a blow on her shoulder, she swiftly dodged. _Wow. _

**LATER!**

Ivy panted. She had won the fight, leaving a few scars on Hazeltail's shoulder. She was impressed with herself. No one went up to congratulate her: only Fallenkit did, and as a signal, more and more cats went up to congratulate her. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey to gather here for a Clan meeting!" yowled Bramblestar. Ivy had no idea what was going on. _She's ready to be an apprentice._ Then Bramblestar began to speak. "Ivykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ivypaw." He hesitated, then said, "Poppyfrost, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Thornclaw, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and kind. You will be the mentor to Ivypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Ivypaw." Bramblestar said. Poppyfrost touched noses with Ivypaw. Ivypaw suddenly felt awkward. She had no friends. "Ivypaw! Ivypaw! Ivypaw!" (soon Fallenkit turns into an apprentice, with Rosepetal as her mentor) The Clan cheered. Ivypaw felt like she could melt into a pool of embarrassment. "Poppyfrost," she said excitedly. "What are we going to do? Can you show me around territory?" she said, all the words tumbling out of her mouth. Poppyfrost purred. "At dawn." she promised. Ivypaw nodded. She then padded over to Fallenpaw. "C'mon!" Fallenpaw urged her. "Race you to the apprentices' den! The last one is a mouse!" Ivypaw nodded. She sprinted over, with Fallenpaw on her tail. "How...can.. you run... that fast?" she panted. "I.. I did?" Ivypaw asked. "I never ran that fast before.." she murmured. "But you did!" said Fallenpaw, shocked. Ivypaw looked at the moon. "It's moonhigh." she mewed. "We'd better go sleep."


	5. Chapter 5:: The tour

Ivypaw woke up beside Fallenpaw.

"Fallenpaw," she whispered, "Get up. We're going to see our territory, right?" Fallenpaw bolted up.

"What did you say?" she asked.

Ivypaw knew she was teasing by the look in her eyes.

"Oh, come on. They're waiting."

Fallenpaw grumbled and sat up.

"Okay, okay, just wait.." Fallenpaw muttered.

Ivypaw mewed, "Meet you outside the den!" and vanished.

Fallenpaw quietly and quickly stretched, flexed her claws, and joined Ivypaw.

Ivypaw mewed, "We're going to visit the ShadowClan border."

Poppyfrost said, "Not _over _the border. Even though they've fought alongside us to defeat the Dark Forest doesn't mean they're friendly with us."

"Oh." Ivypaw felt disappointed.

Fallenpaw began, "Here. I'll show you ways of the Clan life."

Fallenpaw looked at her mentor for permission.

Rosepetal nodded. "Just be sure to be back by sunhigh!" she called.

Ivypaw matched Fallenpaw's pace. "So, where are we going?" she asked.

"Back to camp." Fallenpaw replied.

"I'm going to show you around camp." she stated.

Ivypaw nodded; it was a good idea to start there first.

As they padded back into camp, Hazeltail sneered, "Already back in _camp_?"

She laughed, with a few other cats joining.

_"Kittypets, Loners, Rogues! What comes next?"_

And then they'd all erupt into laughter.

Her pelt prickled in unease.

Ivypaw stopped to face Fallenpaw. "What now?"

She fought to keep her voice steady; she was still embarrassed.

Fallenpaw stopped too. "We're heading to the nursery."

Ivypaw looked ahead. There was a medium-sized den: that must be the nursery.

"I hope I can adapt into Clan life." she murmured.

As if Fallenpaw heard her, she said, "Don't worry. You will."

Ivypaw took a deep breath.

As she got near, she could scent the milky scents of mothers.

She turned to Fallenpaw. "Who are the queens here?" she asked.

Fallenpaw said, "It won't matter right now. What matters _now _is that we get to finish our tour around camp. And after that, I'll show you the river! And make sure you don't cross ShadowClan's border, they're really cranky.." she trailed off.

Ivypaw could tell she was looking at Toadstep.

"Let's keep going," she said awkwardly, trying to nudge her back into the real world.

"I-I..." began Fallenpaw.

Ivypaw looked at her with confusion. "What?" she said.

"Never mind." muttered Fallenpaw. "You'd never understand anyway."

"_What?_ That's got to be the most mouse brained thing I ever heard!" Ivypaw protested. "You can _always _count on me."

Fallenpaw looked at her then muttered something that Ivypaw couldn't catch.

Ivypaw itched to be done with her tour. It was almost moonhigh.

Soon after the tour, she made sure Fallenpaw was out of sight.

She glanced behind her.

_No Fallenpaw._

She smirked.

She entered the warriors' den, and creeping up to Toadstep..


	6. Chapter 6:: A secret revealed

She prodded Toadstep.

"Toadstep," she whispered.

Ivypaw wished she was doing a favor for Fallenpaw; some are quite shy to tell each other.

"Yes?" Toadstep grumbled. "It's the middle of the night. Can't it wait?"

"No!" hissed Ivypaw.

"What is it, then? Just spit it out!" Toadstep angrily said.

Ivypaw almost got knocked over.

"I saw how Fallenpaw was looking at you yesterday. It made me suspicious. It's probably because she _likes _you."

Toadstep almost jumped out of his fur. "Really? She- she does?"

Ivypaw purred. "Yup, and I'm certain. Now good-bye."

Toadstep couldn't sleep then.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As Ivypaw padded back into the apprentices' den, she smiled because of that she completed a favor for Fallenpaw.

As she came back, she heard a startled mew.

"Where have you _been?" _Fallenpaw mewed anxiously.

Fallenpaw sniffed Ivypaw's fur curiously.

_Oh no! I forgot to wash my fur to rid that warriors' scent.._

"You smell.. like warriors'.." stammered Fallenpaw.

A wave of hurt flooded into her eyes. "Why?" she whimpered.

Ivypaw explained what happened. "And I told him that you like him," and added slowly, "I thought I've done you a favor. Now he knows that you like him. He was stunned at first. I think he might like you back."

Fallenpaw's eyes suddenly lightened up. "Thank you," she breathed.

"No problem." came Ivypaw's quick reply.

Slowly, Fallenpaw added, "Do you have any eyes for a tom?"

Ivypaw replied, shocked. "No. Of course not, why?"

Fallenpaw didn't reply.

Ivypaw changed the awkward subject. "We could be made as apprentices any minute now!" she said, clearly excited.

Fallenpaw nodded. "I can't wait!" 


End file.
